


Unfinished Business: Upgrades

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, F/M, Fraternization, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Upgrades"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Apologies for the delay. RL has been insane. Really insane. 
> 
> _In media res..._

**23 June, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

Jack doesn’t know how he got here. All he knows is that he’s hardly been unable to keep his eyes off Carter all evening.

It doesn’t make any sense. Usually he’s able to ignore his attraction – or, if not ignore it, than at least place it far enough out of mind that he can act like he’s not so devastatingly in love with her, - but tonight it’s been next to impossible.

Maybe it’s whatever’s in the Atanik armbands messing with his head. More likely it’s the way she looks in those jeans, leaning over the pool table as she wipes the floor with her opponent. More likely still it’s the fact that he knows exactly what’s going on under her leather jacket now, even though he shouldn’t, and maybe that makes him a terrible person because they’d agreed to pretend it had never happened, but he can’t. He can’t look at her and pretend it was just a mistake.

He doesn’t remember making the conscious decision to follow her. All he knows is that she’d gone to get more quarters for the pool table and that he couldn’t stand to let her out of his sight that long.

“Sam,” he says as she feeds a five into the machine.

Carter looks up, startled, then smiles at him like she does sometimes, as if she could never be any happier than she is right then and Jack has to live going that he put that look on her face but can’t do anything about it.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he kisses her anyway, putting a hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer, closer.

Sam doesn’t resist, nor offer even a token protest. She throws her arms around his neck, which allows his to drift down to her waist and slot her against him, just as tight as their bodies will go.

Jack kisses her desperately, and maybe he should be embarrassed about that, but there are days when it feels like she is his oxygen and he was drowning without her, and maybe she feels similarly because she’s kissing him the exact same way.

They’re both breathing heavily when they break away, because as much as the world makes more sense with Sam in it, they still need actual oxygen and, besides, making out like drunken teenagers in the back of a restaurant where anyone could stumble upon them has to be one of the worst ideas they’ve ever had. Even so, they don’t really move apart, and Sam slides one hand down the length of his arm to tangle their fingers together while feeling behind her for the nearest door handle, opening it quickly and pulling him inside.

This is a mistake too. This is a terrible mistake and he should just walk out now, but then Sam smiles at him again in the half light of the supply closet they find themselves in and Jack allows himself to be pulled back in.


End file.
